Ba'al
The '''Ba'al '''are one of the three Vampire bloodlines mentioned in Vampireology. The Founder Ba'al was the fallen angel who, unlike Belial and Moloch, worked his way into the hearts and minds of men. In the final battle, he cut into the Archangel Michael's side before being decapitated. After his remains were used to restore his original form, he stayed with the tribespeople to corrupt them. The Progeny The Ba'al, though ugly, have great amounts of charm and wit. They have bestial, goblin-like, true forms and are compulsive gamblers. The Ba'al enjoy taking the shape of owls, but find it hard to resist valuables and the sight of blood. The only way of truly killing them is to remove the head and bury it far away from the body. Many were revived after being reunited with their heads. Famous Ba'al *Erebus: The son of Chaos who was discreetly replaced as God of darkness and shadows by a vampire. *Aphrodite: A Ba'al who posed as the Greek Goddess of love. *Adephagia: A vampire who assumed the position of the Greek Goddess of gluttony. *Prince Amishtaru: The controller of import taxes of the port of Ugarit in Phoenicia. After the forced migration of the Ba'al in 3300 BC, he in 1500 BC caused them to again spread through the Mediterranean. *Qin Shi Huang: The Chinese emperor who united China in 221 BC (defeating the Moloch Yen-Lo Wang) and burned many books, including a text on vampire slaying by the Protector of his era. *Hamilcar Barca: The Carthaginian general and adoptive "father" of Hannibal. *Sigismund: The King of the Burgundians and persecutor of Christians. *Ishida Mitsunari: A Ba'al involved in the battle of Sekigahara in AD 1600. (Note: the book is confusing on this matter. It states that he defeated the Moloch to establish the shogunate and lost the battle of Sekigahara. As both losing and winning the battle is self-contradictory, we can assume from conventional history that he won.) *Robert Curthose: A Norman vampire and founder of the New Castle of the Tyne in AD 1080. *Timur: A Mongol military genius and chess lover who ruled much of Asia from AD 1370-1405. *Boris Godunov: The Tsar of Russia from AD 1598. *Pizarro: A Ba'al who destroyed the Incan civilisation in AD 1533 and founded Lima. *Cesare Borgia: The eldest son of Pope Alexander I who seized power in Florence before being exiled to Spain, where he was slain by a Protector in AD 1507. *Richard III: A particularly vicious Ba'al who fed on his two nephews and was finally slain by a Protector in AD 1485. *Rasputin: The "mad monk" who used his mind control to gain the favour of Russia's Romanov family before a somewhat protracted slaying. *Napoleon Bonaparte: The megalomanical Emperor of France defeated at the battle of Waterloo in AD 1815 before being slain in AD 1821. Category:Vampireology Category:Mythology Category:Hostile species Category:Monsterology Category:Dragonology Category:Dragon Category:Ba'al Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Pseudo-dragons Category:American Species Category:European Species Category:Asian Species Category:African Species Category:Oceanian Species Category:Human-Like Species Category:Urban Species Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Bloodsuckers Category:British Species Category:Russian Species Category:Greek Species Category:Chinese Species Category:Indonesian Species Category:Mesoamerican Species